


Salem Center Academy 22 - Ghosts, Part 1

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [22]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyana is reunited with her old classmate Dani Moonstar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 22 - Ghosts, Part 1

Scene: The Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters - Time: NOW

It is a rainy Wednesday morning, and Betsy Braddock steps out of her guest room into the hallway, wearing a simple white blouse, dark slacks and a grey pullover sweater. She listens first with her ears, hearing some faint sounds coming from downstairs in the kitchen, and then gently reaches out with her mind. To her bemusement, she "hears" all eight of the school's students already awake, and getting ready for breakfast. Shutting off her telepathy before it can be detected, she comes down the stairs and into the kitchen. She smiles warmly as she enters.

Betsy: Well. This is a surprise. Good morning, everyone.

All the students [in unison]: Good morning, Professor Braddock.

Betsy: No yoga class this morning?

Eva: I'm sorry, professor. After what happened yesterday, none of us were really feeling up to it.

Betsy: No need to make apologies, Eva. It's pouring outside anyway.

She looks around the table. All of the students are subdued, but none openly grieving. Eva is dropping plates of food in front of everyone, and David is busy at the stovetop, making griddle cakes and scrambled eggs. Unlike most mornings on Betsy's previous visit, there is no conversation, and no laughter around the table. Priya sits quietly in Phoebe's lap, the two of them apparently sharing the same breakfast plate. Phoebe is the only one talking, murmuring soft ululations into Priya's ear while they eat. Tiny, diamond shaped lights in robin's egg blue dance serenely just over Priya and Phoebe like a living mobile. Irma and Christopher sit side by side, close enough to be touching, but otherwise seem intent on eating their breakfasts and nothing else.

David: Would you like to join us for breakfast, professor?

Betsy: Yes, David, thank you. 

She settles in at one of the open seats at the big butcher block table. Eva drops a mug of Betsy's favorite tea in front of her with a subdued smile. 

Betsy: Thank you, Eva. 

Eva next brings a plate to Betsy, generously filled with griddle cakes, scrambled eggs and sausage links. Betsy notes as Eva sits down next to Fabio, she gives his hand a gentle squeeze. Then she sits, giving single-minded concentration to her eggs. 

David: Okay, I'm about to shut the grill down. Anybody else need anything?

After a moment's silence, Eva answers him. 

Eva: We're good, David. Grab your plate and come join us. 

David shuts off the grill, removes the skillets and then grabs his own plate of food, parking himself on stool next to Betsy. 

David: So, what's on the schedule for today, professor?

Betsy looks around the table. The energy level around the table is almost non-existent. 

Betsy: Let's meet as a group, right after breakfast. Just for a few minutes. I think a bereavement day is certainly in order. 

Phoebe: Professor, I was hoping I could borrow David for a little while this afternoon. We need to go into town and do some clothes shopping for Priya. She literally has nothing to wear. And nothing we have will fit her. 

Betsy notes that Priya's complete attire is one of Phoebe's sweatshirts, under which the tiny girl all but disappears, and rolled down sweat socks.

Betsy: I think that will be fine, Phoebe. 

Almost total silence follows as everyone finishes their breakfast. David gives Betsy a subdued smile.

David: Don't worry, professor. In a couple of days, everyone will be laughing, shrieking and throwing food at each other again, like usual. 

Betsy [grinning]: I prefer it that way. 

David: Yeah. We do too. After you're done with the class as a group, I'd like to meet with you for a few minutes. Just to give you an operations update.

Betsy: Operations?

David: Yeah. You know. Facilities and management. All the boring stuff we need to do to keep the school running. Like, lay in more provisions, because we keep adding to our student body. Since you're officially part of the faculty now, you need to know this stuff.

Betsy: Ah. Yes, that will be fine, David. Thank you.

David: I know it doesn't quite seem like it at the moment, but we're very happy to have you here. 

Eva: Yeah, professor, welcome back. 

There is a murmur of assent all around the table. 

Betsy: Thank you, everyone. I'm happy to be here. 

About a half hour later, the boys finish clearing the breakfast dishes away, everyone brushes their teeth or attends to other personal maintenance, then all the students gather in the living room for the classroom session. Fabio, Eva, Irma and Christopher dogpile onto the large couch, while Phoebe and Priya sprawl comfortably on some throw pillows in front of the couch, and Doug and David sit in two upholstered chairs brought up on either side. Betsy cannot help but smile at the informal arrangement.

Betsy: Good morning, students.

All the students [in unison]: Good morning, professor. 

Betsy: As most of you already know, I have officially joined the faculty of the Salem Center Academy. So at some point in the very near future, I will be providing personal instruction for each of you. For this morning, we'll just go over some schedules for classes. When we're done here, the class will be dismissed for the day, but I want to meet with each of you privately for a few minutes afterwards, so please make yourselves available. However, the first thing I need to ask is, are any of you planning to attend the memorial service tomorrow afternoon?

The students look to each other in brief consultation.

Eva: I think everyone here on the couch is planning to go, professor. 

Fabio, Christopher and Irma nod their mutual assent.

Phoebe: Priya and I will be staying here. 

David: I won't be attending the service, professor. I'll be here, if you need anything.

Doug: Uhh, it's okay if I stay here, right?

Betsy: Yes, Doug. It's okay. No one is required to go to the service, if they do not wish to go. All right then. I'll inform Professor Pryde that four more students from the Academy will be attending the service. Now. Professor Rasputin had already made arrangements for some extracurricular training for all of you off campus. She didn't have the opportunity to share this with you before she left, so I'll share it with you now. Christopher, in your case, we'll discuss your teaching plan when you and I meet privately.

Christopher: Yes, ma'am.

Betsy: Here is the schedule for the group activities. Next Tuesday, we will be going over to the DHS offices for basic CPR training. Have any of you ever had any previous CPR instruction?

Eva and Christopher raise their hands. 

Betsy: Have both of you achieved certification?

Eva: Well, my certification was in Australia last year, so as far as being here goes, I'll probably have to re-certify. America doesn't really recognize any training taken outside the States.

Betsy [nodding in sympathetic agreement]: Not usually, no. How about you, Christopher?

Christopher: Mine's still valid, but it expires after next month. 

Betsy [making a note on her clipboard]: Also next week, on Thursday, we will be going over to the homeless shelter, preparing and serving meals. This was also arranged through the DHS, and I think Professor Rasputin may have mentioned this activity to you already.

Irma: Yes, ma'am, she did.

Betsy: Here's the one you probably haven't heard about. A week from next Tuesday, we will be going over to the Salem Center firing range for weapons training. This will be an all day off campus activity. You will be trained on how to safely load, unload, clean and fire a number of different firearms. 

Christopher: We're going to learn how to fire guns?

Fabio: Real guns? All of us?

Phoebe: But I thought mom doesn't want us using firearms.

Betsy: She doesn't. And, for the record, neither do I. Also for the record, no weapons are permitted on campus, except those explicitly approved by either Professor Rasputin or myself. However, all of you need to know how to use a gun, and how to deal with someone carrying one. I would like to gently remind you, none of you are bulletproof. 

Betsy pauses to let that sink in.

Betsy: In addition to this training, Professor Rasputin and I will also give you training for active shooter situations. This will be considered part of your self-defense curricula, and attendance for all this coursework is mandatory.

All the students [in unison]: Yes, ma'am. 

Betsy: Now, because of the memorial service tomorrow, classes at the Jean Grey school have been suspended until next Monday. For those of you staying here, we will do some limited classwork on Thursday, one morning session, one afternoon. We'll do a full classroom session with everyone on Friday. Professor Rasputin has advised me that she will be extending her absence until Saturday morning, but she will be checking in with us on video conference every evening. And of course, those of you attending the service will see her then. On Monday, we will return to full classroom schedule with both Professor Rasputin and myself. Are there any questions?

The students all look to each other, and then back to Betsy. There are a chorus of "No, ma'am"s around the room. 

Betsy: Very well. As I said, I will be meeting with each of you privately for a few minutes this morning. We have no further class scheduled today, but should you need anything, I will be available all day. Christopher, I will meet with you first, please.

Christopher: Yes, ma'am.

Betsy: All right, everyone, class is dismissed. 

As everyone gets up, David pulls Phoebe aside.

David: Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes? And bring Priya with you.

Phoebe: Sure, what's up?

David: I'd like to try something. 

Betsy takes Christopher into Illyana's office and shuts the door. 

Betsy: Sit down, please, Christopher. I believe Professor Rasputin has already informed you that she was going to try to get you into a state-certified pre-med program.

Christopher: Yes, ma'am, she did.

Betsy gives him a warm smile. She reaches inside the desk drawer, pulls out a paper and hands it to him. 

Betsy: I am pleased to inform you she has been successful. In two weeks, you will be starting a custom pre-med program at the Oregon Health Sciences University, in Homestead.

Christopher [awed]: Wow!

Betsy: You will be on the Homestead campus three days a week, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. On those days, you will be attending many of the same classes as other pre-med students, as well as receiving some additional instruction tailored specifically for you. You will also be given access, with supervision, to the Level I trauma center at the campus hospital. You will be reporting to the doctor on call during those training sessions, and work directly under his or her supervision.

Christopher: This is so awesome. I don't know what to say.

Betsy: I must caution you, your participation in this program is probationary. Your continued access to these resources is going to depend entirely on your own performance and your work effort. The instructors at the OHSU, as well as the doctors at the trauma center, will be evaluating your work and reporting back to Professor Rasputin and myself regularly.

Christopher: Don't screw this up, you mean.

Betsy suppresses a smile, but her grey eyes twinkle. 

Betsy: I think you will find the sessions at the OSHU are not quite as . . . informal . . . as the classes here at the Academy. I don't think I need to tell you that your best effort and your best behaviour are expected at all times.

Christopher: Professor, even though the classroom setup here is informal, Professor Rasputin always expects us to bring our best effort and best behavior at all times.

Betsy: Of course.

Christopher: Thank you for this. And I'll thank Professor Rasputin when she gets back. 

Betsy: Very well. If you have nothing else you wish to discuss, then please send your girlfriend down to meet with me.

Christopher: My girlfr - aww, crap.

Betsy: Christopher, you are living in a house full of telepaths. I shouldn't need to remind you that the walls here might just as well be made of glass.

Christopher: Am I in trouble?

Betsy: Not with me. But, if you'll accept some well intentioned advice, I strongly suggest you be proactive in declaring to Professor Rasputin your intentions towards her daughter. 

Christopher: She'll drop me into limbo for all eternity.

Betsy: It's not my place to say whether she'll approve or disapprove. But I do know, Professor Rasputin appreciates honesty, candor and transparency in all her relationships. You've already missed the opportunity to ask her permission. It would be wise of you not to miss the opportunity to ask her forgiveness. 

Christopher: You don't think it will make matters worse if I tell her?

Betsy: I honestly don't know. But I can guarantee it will make matters worse if you don't. 

Christopher groans in dismay.

Betsy: Illyana is very protective of her adopted daughters. Their safety and well-being means everything to her. Consider that carefully, before you approach her. The rest I'll leave to you. 

Christopher [getting up]: Thanks, Professor Braddock. For looking out for me, I mean. 

Betsy fixes the boy with a calculated stare.

Christopher: I'll, uhh, send Irma down to see you. 

Betsy: Thank you, Christopher. And congratulations, on your enrollment. 

Christopher: Thank you. 

In the kitchen, David, Doug, Phoebe and Priya are gathered around the kitchen table. David has brought down the art supplies from his room, and the table is littered with colored pencils, pens and markers. David hands a sketch pad to each of his fellow students.

Phoebe [grinning]: So, what's this, Professor Bond?

David: Think of it as art therapy class. We could use an opportunity to let our minds wander for a little while. But first, I want to try sketching something for Miss Priya.

He takes out one of his mechanical pencils and his hand seems to fly over the paper. 

Phoebe: Whoa. How do you DO that? 

David: It's a learned skill, just like any other. Practice, practice, practice.

The image begins to take shape, a male figure with an elephant's head and multiple arms. Phoebe watches in fascination. 

Phoebe: What IS that?

David: Give me a minute. Once I've got the basic drawing done, we'll see if Miss Priya recognizes it. 

In a few moments, the basic character design is complete. David puts down the pad in front of Priya. She stares at the image open-mouthed, and then looks up with a delighted smile on her face.

Priya: Ganesh!

Phoebe: What?

Doug: Bless you.

Priya begins to vocalize excitedly, spewing an entire string of Punjabi phrases from her lips. 

David: Sweetie, sweetie, please, I can't understand a single word you're saying. 

Doug: Well, that sure got her excited. 

Phoebe: David, what is that?

David: It's a Hindu deity called Lord Ganesha. He's the god of wisdom and knowledge, and the remover of obstacles. [he grins] Or as close as I can get to rendering his image in two and a half minutes, anyways.

Priya picks up a colored pencil and looks at David expectantly. 

Phoebe: I think she wants to color your drawing, David.

David [nodding to Priya]: Sure, sweetie, go ahead. You're allowed to use the pencils. That's what they're here for. [he shakes his head in self-disapproval] I have got to stop talking to her like she's five years old. 

Phoebe: I know, huh? She's so tiny, it's hard not to. But she's at least as old as me. I'm hoping it will get easier, when we don't have quite so much of a language barrier to overcome. Honestly, I don't think she minds. I sense that she feels happier and safer with us than she has in months.

Doug: Well, yeah. She was living on the street, and eating out of trash cans. Of course she likes it better here. 

Phoebe: Now that Aunt Betsy - I mean, Professor Braddock - is here, maybe she can help with a supervised mind probe, and we can find out what happened to her.

Doug: Why do you call Professor Braddock "Aunt Betsy"? You're not related to her, are you?

Phoebe grins sheepishly. 

Phoebe: No. I'm not. But Irma and I have called her "Aunt Betsy" ever since we first met her. I don't think she minds, but now that she's going to be teaching here full time, maybe I need to be a little more . . . formal, I guess. 

David: Well, at least in the classroom, that's probably the better call. 

Phoebe [sighing forlornly]: I just wish Mom hadn't decided to extend her stay. I wish she were here.

David: She has a lot of important stuff to deal with back in New York, Phoebe. I'm sure she won't stay away from you and Irma any longer than is absolutely necessary. And you'll get to talk to her every night.

Phoebe: I know. But I'm allowed to miss her, though. And I do. 

Scene: Peak-to-Peak Highway, near Caribou Ranch, CO - Time: Friday afternoon

It is the afternoon after Magneto's funeral, and Katherine "Kitty" Pryde is staring out the rental car window at the line of jagged mountains and rows of conifers as they go racing by. She sighs.

Kitty: Remind me again, why am I doing this?

Illyana [who is driving]: Hey, I promised you one fun day, didn't I? And after that eerie mutant cease-fire for Magneto's funeral, aren't you happy to be out on a nice spring day, doing something normal?

Kitty: I don't think this particular trip should qualify under the "fun day" requirement. We're still on the clock. Sort of.

Kitty's dragon, Lockheed, snorts his disapproval from the back seat. 

Lockheed: Feh!

Illyana: Okay, fine. Next time, we'll go to Rio, get inexcusably drunk and flirt shamelessly with impossibly hot cabana boys. All right?

Kitty: That sounds better.

Illyana: Besides, it's been ages since either of us have seen Dani Moonstar. It will be great to see her again.

Kitty: There's that tiny little proviso that we actually have to find her first. 

Illyana: Well, the ranch road should be somewhere along here, so keep your eyes peeled. 

Kitty points ahead to what appears to be a dirt turn-off.

Kitty: There. Is that it?

Illyana: I don't know, what mile marker did we pass last?

Kitty: I thought you were keeping track of the mile markers. 

Illyana: I thought you were!

Kitty: You're the one driving - 

Illyana: Yeah, I'm driving, and you're navigating, remember? I keep the car from running off the road, and you make sure we don't get lost. 

Kitty: Well, I think it's a bit late for that. 

Illyana [sighing]: Okay. Let's try this one. If we're already lost, we can only get more lost. 

Kitty: Oh, that's helpful.

Illyana slows the car and turns off onto the dirt path. They cross over a cattle guard onto a decidedly more bumpy grade.

Kitty: Oof! Are you sure you can't just 'port us to Dani's place?

Illyana: I could, if I had any idea where it was. 

Kitty: Tell you what. When we get to the top of this next ridge, let's park a minute and see if we can't get our bearings. 

Illyana: Why, that's a wonderful idea, Miss Navigator Supreme. Ah-ah. Don't even think about hitting the driver. 

Kitty: OOH!

Illyana brings the car to a stop at the crest of the peak, and the girls step out, stretching the cramps out of their legs. Lockheed makes the most of his opportunity, darting from the open car door, and flies off into the cold spring air. 

Kitty: Hey! Lockheed, you come back here this minute!

Illyana: Relax, Katya. That dragon has been tied to you for over twenty years. He's like a yoyo on a string. You're not going to lose him now.

Kitty: Yeah, well, he's not as young as he used to be. 

Illyana [grimacing as she stretches her back]: Ugh. Neither are we. 

From somewhere nearby, they can hear a horse whinnying. 

Kitty: That's a good sound. Dani and horses always go together. 

Illyana: Yeah. Can you tell where it came from?

Kitty scans the horizon. 

Kitty: No. My eyes just get lost with all this open space.

Illyana: Breathtaking, isn't it?

Kitty: I thought that was the altitude. 

Illyana: Ha, ha. 

From somewhere high above them, there is an almost musical war whoop. Illyana's face breaks into a wide grin. 

Illyana: She's flying up-sun of us. Probably been following us for miles. Sneaky little Cheyenne. 

Kitty shades her eyes with her hand, looking skyward. 

Kitty: I can't see her.

Illyana: Trust me. She'll drop almost right on top of us. 

As if on cue, a beautiful winged stallion swoops out of the sky, landing only a few paces away from the parked car. Danielle Moonstar, dressed in a flannel shirt, battered jeans and cowboy boots, gives her old college roommates a wide grin. Her naturally red skin is made even redder from sun and windburn. She dismounts her horse.

Dani: I just counted two coup. 

Illyana: Yeah, don't count your coup until you've scalped 'em. Looking good, Miss Valkyrie. 

Dani: Back atcha, Black Magic Woman. 

Dani bestows a crushing bearhug on Illyana.

Dani: Oh, my God, how long has it been?

Illyana: Too long. Can you hug Katya now? I need to breathe.

Giggling, Dani hugs Kitty. 

Dani: Good to see you, professor. 

Kitty: You too, Dani. You look great. 

Dani: I feel great. Okay, you two, now I know you didn't come looking for me just to make a social call. 

Illyana: I'm afraid we're guilty as charged.

Dani: Well, too bad, because now that you're here, we're gonna do all the social stuff first, before you tell me what brought you all the way out here. 

Illyana [grinning]: What if the world's ending?

Dani [snorting with derision]: The world's always ending. Some megalomaniac's always trying to blow it up, or alien monsters are invading, or Tony Stark forgot to close the damn door on his Ultron machine - 

Kitty: Ooh, door number two, please.

Dani [dismayed]: Oh, crap, not bug-eyed monsters from outer space AGAIN?

Illyana: There are bug-eyed monsters from outer space invading, but that's not why we're here, Dani.

Dani: Is there even the remotest chance it could wait long enough for us to have lunch, a beer and a few quality hits on the peace pipe?

Kitty [emphatically, before Illyana can say anything]: YES!

Dani laughs heartily. 

Dani: Great. Glad to hear that, at least.

Illyana's eyes are drawn to a flash of gold on Dani's right hand.

Illyana: Oh. My. GOD.

Kitty: What is it? What?

Illyana: Dani Moonstar, do NOT tell me you went out and got yourself married.

Dani grins and holds up her hand, proudly displaying her ring. 

Dani: I got married. I'm Dani TwoMoons now.

Kitty: Dani! How wonderful!

Illyana: Wow. So the world did come to an end, after all.

Dani: Watch it there, comrade. Your pretty blonde scalp would look really good hanging over my fireplace.

Kitty: That's okay, Dani, Illyana actually has an honest to God BOYFRIEND.

Dani: You DO?

Kitty: And he is HOT.

Illyana: So who's the lucky guy? Do we get to meet him?

Dani: Don't you dare change the subject. No. Tell you what. Whatever brought you guys up here, you're spending the night. We have waaaay too much catching up to do. 

Illyana and Kitty exchange glances. 

Illyana: Well . . . 

Dani: I won't take no for an answer. 

Illyana: As long as you've got some way for me to call my daughters, fine. 

Dani [genuinely surprised]: You have kids?

Illyana: Two. Adopted. 

Dani: Oh, I have got to hear all about this. Lucky for you, you're almost right on top of our cabin. 

Kitty: We are? I can't see a thing up here except for rocks and pine trees. 

Dani TwoMoons rolls her eyes.

Dani: You white people. Stupid AND blind. At least you're good looking, otherwise, you'd be useless.

Illyana: Seriously, Dani, where's your cabin? If I can get a line of sight, I can 'port to it. 

Dani [pointing down the ridge]: There. 

Kitty: Where?

Dani [in exasperation]: THERE. I'm pointing right at it. 

Illyana: Come on, Dani, take pity on us old, blind white women. 

Dani: Okay, you see those three trees there - 

Illyana: I think so . . . 

Dani: Come on, Magik, do you see 'em or not?

Illyana: Okay. Okay. Got 'em. Now where?

Dani: Now just shift your gaze right. 

Kitty: I still don't see it. 

Dani: Come on, you guys, it's the only cabin on the ridge. It stands out like a sore thumb.

Kitty: For you, maybe.

Illyana: HA! Found it. 

Dani: Finally. Jeez.

Kitty: Wait, wait! What about Lockheed?

Illyana: What about him?

Kitty: Well . . . if we 'port down there, how will he find us?

Dani: Don't worry about your dragon. He's already sitting on the front porch waiting for us. I can see him from here. 

Kitty: Seriously. You can see that far?

Dani: It's not THAT far. If you'd ever take your nose out of a book, you could too.

Kitty: OOH!

Illyana: Is it okay for us to leave the car up here?

Dani: You can even leave it unlocked. Nobody will touch it. This is a service road, and we don't have another truck coming through for at least a week. Now, hurry up, you two! The sooner you get to the cabin, the sooner we can get this reunion going!

Some time later, the three women (and one sleeping dragon) are contentedly digesting an excellent lunch on the back patio of Dani's cabin. Dani passes another round of beer bottles to her friends. 

Dani: Don't get me wrong, it is so great to see you guys, but please tell me you didn't come out here to drag me out of retirement. 

Kitty: Retirement?

Dani: From being a superhero.

Illyana: Well, you can relax, artist formerly known as Mirage. We're all retired superheroes.

Kitty: And we mean to stay that way.

Dani: Well, thank God for that. 

Kitty: Illyana still gets into trouble now and then. 

Illyana: Ah-ah! Don't misrepresent me. I'm a schoolteacher now, just like you. I'm going to leave all the world saving to my students. 

Dani takes a swig from her beer, then she shakes her head with a grin.

Dani: Somehow, Illyana, I never figured you to ever settle down to that kind of life.

Illyana: I never thought it would happen to me, either. Just goes to show how weird the world can be. 

Dani: So, what's so weird it brought you to my little corner of Paradise?

Illyana: Dani - what would you say if I told you that Doug was still alive?

Dani frowns for a moment, not comprehending. Then her eyes go wide.

Dani: Doug Ramsey?

Illyana: That's him. 

Dani: No way.

Illyana: It gets better. What if I told you he's still seventeen years old, and living in Salem Center, Oregon?

Dani: I'd say, you've had one too many hits on the peace pipe. Except we haven't started yet. 

Illyana: It's true, Dani. Somewhere in Salem Center, right now, there's a young man walking around with the same name and face as our old classmate. And, from what my daughters have shared with me, he's not a lookalike. He's exactly the same person we knew from twenty years ago.

Dani: That's . . . not possible.

Illyana: I agree. It's also true. Dani . . . I need a spirit tracker. 

Dani: You ARE trying to pull me out of retirement.

Illyana: No. No. Absolutely not. No fighting bad guys, no world saving, just an unsolved mystery, and I need to get to the bottom of it. And I could really use your help.

Dani pulls another swig from her beer bottle, considering. Then she sighs. 

Dani: Okay. Fine. Let me call Rahne, and see if she can come down from Montana to cover for me.

Kitty: You're still in touch with Rahne Sinclair? How is she?

Dani: She hasn't been Rahne Sinclair for about three years now. You guys really need to visit us more often. Rahne got married, has a two year old daughter and another one cooking in her oven since about three months back. She and her husband work for Michael and me, they manage our ranch in Montana. 

Kitty: Rahne's married? Is her husband, uh, you know - 

Awkwardly, Kitty tugs on her long hair and points to her bicuspids.

Dani: Oh, of course he is. Our shy little wolf-girl just loves the beast in her bed. I expect in ten years' time, they'll have a whole litter of Catholic werewolves who look just like them prowling the plains. They'll still eat you, but at least they'll pray over you first. 

Illyana [sadly]: We really do need to visit you more often. I'm so sorry, Dani. 

Dani: Well, you're both here now, so from this time on, no more excuses, right? We're all retired from the superhero biz, and we should have plenty of time enough to share a beer and baby pictures now and again. 

Kitty: You're not - 

Dani: Not yet. [she grins] But Michael and I are practicing. A lot. Gotta build up our tribe, too, you know. Okay. Time for the peace pipe. It's even legal up here now.

Kitty: On one condition.

Dani: Seriously. You're gonna set conditions on a peace pipe?

Kitty: You guys can't ever tell Peter. I give him such a ration of crap every time he lights up - 

Dani: Peter smokes?

Illyana: As you said, partner, we need to get together a lot more often. 

Kitty: You guys have to promise me. Not a word. Or I'll completely lose all my moral authority over him.

Illyana: I'm sworn to secrecy.

Dani: Hell yes, me too. The Xavier sorority remains sacred. Even over our husbands and boyfriends.

Michael: What, there's something you hold dearer than your own husband?

Dani bolts up out of her chair.

Dani: Oh, shit!

Michael TwoMoons, rugged and handsome, is leaning against the doorframe, relaxed and grinning at his wife. 

Dani: You - raccoon! How long have you been standing there?

Michael: Long enough to know you've really let your guard down, little doe. Tsk tsk.

Dani rushes to him and kisses him passionately. 

Illyana [gaping]: Cheyyyyyyyenne Nation.

Kitty: I'm feeling the urge to be a little unfaithful myself.

Dani: Hands off, girls. He's all mine. May I present my husband, Michael TwoMoons.

Illyana: Hi, I'm Illyana Rasputin, and I'm suddenly wishing I was single.

Kitty: Kitty Pryde. Nice to meet you. 

Michael: It's a pleasure, ladies.

Dani: Maybe not, Sweet Bear. They've come to steal me away from you. 

Michael: Please tell me that's not true. [he frowns suddenly] Wait. You're not here to ask her to go back into the field, are you?

The displeasure in his voice is immediate and evident.

Illyana [emphatically]: No. We're not asking her to do field work. 

Michael: What, then?

Michael's manner now is completely cold. Illyana draws in a sharp breath.

Illyana: Michael, I'd like your permission to borrow your wife for a day, maybe two at the most, just for some spirit tracking. Nothing else. We're just trying to find someone who may be lost in the spirit realms. And as soon as we're done, I will bring her straight back home. No superhero stuff at all. No bad guys, no aliens, no fights, no danger of any kind. I promise.

Michael: No. No. Absolutely not. I know how these things play out. NO.

Dani: Michael - it's about Doug Ramsey. 

Michael frowns at his wife, not following.

Dani: From Xavier's. My friend from college. The one I lost.

Michael's look of anger changes to one of complete dismay.

Dani: Michael, I have to help them. Please. If Doug is trapped in the spirit world - 

Michael holds up his hand, pleading for silence. Dani bites her tongue. 

Michael sighs deeply, then turns to Illyana. 

Michael: I know when Dani has made up her mind about something, then it's decided. But this is the very last time, do you understand me? The last. 

Illyana: Yes, Michael, I understand. 

Michael: My wife has lost her powers. She can't defend herself like you can. If anything happens to her as a result - 

Illyana: Michael, if there's even the slightest hint of any danger, I will bring Dani straight back home, job done, no questions asked. I won't put her at any risk, or in any jeopardy. I swear it. 

Michael: Don't make promises you can't keep. 

Dani: Michael. Husband. Look at me. 

Michael reduces his glower with visible effort, then does as his wife asks. 

Dani: If I can save the soul of my friend, I must do it. I am honor bound. But no matter what happens, I will come home to you. Safe and unharmed. 

She kisses him. 

Dani: Don't be angry. I may no longer have the magic, but I can feel it, if I do this thing, then all will be well. You're not going to lose me. Our days together will last until we have many grandchildren to watch over us both.

Michael closes his eyes, and leans his forehead against Dani's. He embraces her tightly.

Michael [murmuring to Dani]: You know I can never refuse you. The spell you cast over me is too strong. 

They clasp hands.

Michael: I don't want anything to happen to you.

Dani: I promise, nothing will. 

Michael: It will be as you wish it, little doe. Come home soon. 

Abruptly, he releases her and disappears inside the cabin. 

Kitty releases her breath.

Kitty: Woof. I guess he's not happy. 

Illyana: What was all that about?

Dani shudders. 

Dani: Do you guys know Misty Knight?

Illyana: Not personally.

Dani: Yeah, well . . . if she ever asks for your help with "one simple job", do yourself a favor. Say no. 

Illyana: Right.

Kitty: When he said, you cast a spell on him, he really meant that, didn't he?

Dani: Yup.

Kitty: But - you can't actually do anything like that - can you?

Dani: No, of course not.

She smiles wistfully.

Dani: But it still flatters me that he thinks I can.

Illyana [grinning at Dani]: "Little Doe"?

Dani: Don't push your luck, Rasputin. You're in enough trouble with me as it is. 

She grins ruefully in return, then sighs, conceding.

Dani: All right, let me call Rahne, quick - before my husband decides the spell is broken after all, and he locks me in the woodshed to keep me from running away.

She disappears inside the cabin. Illyana turns to Kitty.

Illyana: How about you, Katya? Feel like rounding up some old ghosts?

Kitty shakes her head, smiling.

Kitty: How many times do I have to tell you, I'm retired from field work.

Illyana: This isn't field work.

Kitty: Yeah, says you.

Illyana [coaxing]: Come on. A demon sorceress, a fire breathing dragon, a Cheyenne warrior woman who doubles as a Valkyrie and a girl genius who walks through walls. Just like old times. The ghosts won't stand a chance.

Kitty gives Illyana a moue of exasperation. 

Kitty: I'd forgotten just how much of a bad influence you are on me, Illyana Rasputin.

Illyana: Hey, I have to be the perfect angel with you. Otherwise, I have to answer to my big brother. And I'm not having any part of that. Well?

Kitty tries to glower at her friend, but she cannot help smiling. 

Kitty: When this all goes south - and it will -

Illyana [grinning]: Then you and Dani can fight over who gets my scalp.


End file.
